Truth or Dare with the States
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Hosted by Delaware, his fellow states are trapped in a game of Truth or Dare! Therefore, they are at the mercy of you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but these characters do!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An auburn-haired young man sits up in the chair he's seated in,"What's up, everyone?! I'm Delaware, and welcome to Truth or Dare! Now I bet you've read truth or dare fics with the regular nations, huh? But have you read any with the states of America? Well, you're about to, right now!"

"Delaware, will you stop talking to the air and get on with this?" asks Missouri. A dark cloud is hovering over his head as usual.

"Sure, Misery! In fact, the first truth is for you!" Delaware says as he looks down at an index card.

Missouri glares at Delaware, "My name is _Missouri_. M - I - S - S - O - U - R - I. Not Misery! Now just ask whatever it says."

"Okay, okay. Calm your tits, Misery," Delaware dodges a lamp before reading the card, "It says: _'Missouri, what do_ _you really think about your siblings?' _Hey, this guy said your name wrong."

Missouri's expression doesn't change as he gives an exasperated sigh before answering.

"Nebraska is pretty block-headed and his obsession with corn is almost as weird as Florida and Georgia's with oranges and peaches. Minnesota's lack of sterness is sad and his home is ridiculously cold. But, when it really counts, they're the best brothers anyone could ask for. And I love them." he says.

Everyone in the room "aww's" at Missouri's sweetness.

"You're the best brother ever, too, Missouri!" Nebraska says with a wide smile, even though he's in the middle of eating corn.

"Dido." says Minnesota, though feeling upset that Missouri mentioned the fact that he's a bit of a push-over.

Delaware looks down at the next card, "Ooh! This one is for Pennsylvania! The dare is: 'Eat a PB&J with ham and mustard.'"

Pennsylvania's eyes widen, "I will not eat that! The thought sounds absolutely disgusting! Besides, I only eat what I grow or raise."

"Fine, you Amish weirdo. Then you get a truth: Who is the stupidest person you know?" Delaware asks.

"Georgia." Pennsylvania says without hesitation.

Georgia looks up from painting her nails, "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"You stuff peaches in your bra because you didn't want to crowd your purse." Pennsylvania says bluntly.

Georgia huffs and pulls a peach out of her bra. Then proceeds to eat it, "Screw you."

Delaware has a look of slight disgust as he reads the next dare, "Texas and D.C! 'You two must stay in a small room, alone, for 5 minutes.'"

The two don't have time to protest before Maryland and New York shove them into a closet.

"While we wait, lets do the last one. It's a truth and for Minnesota! 'You must kiss the person you like for 7 seconds.'" Delaware reads.

"C-can it be closed-mouth?" Minnesota asks with a blush already forming on his pale cheeks.

Delaware checks the card, "Sure."

Minnesota takes a deep breath before getting up from his seat. He walks over to Wisconsin, and kisses him. Wisconsin doesn't fight it, but in fact makes it more passionate.

"Whoa, that was not expected. And it doesn't look like Wisconsin minds at all!" South Dakota says as she takes pictures to post online.

"Hm, I thought there was something between those two," Delaware observes and glances at a clock, "Oh! Time to let Texas and D.C out!"

New York steps up and twists the doorknob, but the door collapses forward. She jumps away just in time.

Inside the closet, there are holes punched into the wall and Texas has D.C in a head-lock while the smaller male bites his arm.

"Hey! This is my house! You're paying for the damages!" Delaware says, pissed-off at the sight of the holes. He clams down and looks back to the screen.

"Feel free to send in truths and/or dares via PM to Tina Vainamoinen. She will happily give them to us." he says.

Missouri looks agitated, "Dude, stop talking to the readers!"

"Sorry, Misery."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: As Delaware said: Send truths or dare to me by PM, not review. The only exception is guests because they cannot use PM's.**

**Please review!**


	2. Info

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. *sobs in corner***

**A/N: I just wanted to give a little info on the states. Which took FOREVER to do. I hope you appreciate it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DELAWARE:

Human name - Jeremy Akers

Age - 19

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

RHODE ISLAND:

Human name - Alexander Copeland

Age - 16

Hair - Black

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

MARYLAND:

Human name - Devin Beishline

Age - 20

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

D.C **(I know that's not a state)**:

Human name - Mitchell Strome

Age - 21

Hair - Red

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NEW JERSEY:

Human name - Badden Redstone

Age - 22

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

WEST VIRGINIA:

Human name - Jared Courtland

Age - 25

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ALASKA:

Human name - Mackenzie Chia

Age - 25

Hair - White

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

TEXAS:

Human name - Tony Colcord

Age - 26

Hair - Dirty blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

MICHIGAN:

Human name - Felix Solway

Age - 22

Hair - Dark brown

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

NEW YORK:

Human name - Madeline Greenleaf

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green

Gender - Female

**xxxxx**

VIRGINIA:

Human name - Rachael Thaw

Age - 27

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

CALIFORNIA:

Human name - Dahlia Kooker

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Cerulean

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

FLORIDA:

Human name - Terry Malich

Age - 18

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

NORTH DAKOTA:

Human name - Ryan Morningstar

Age - 21

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Jade

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

SOUTH DAKOTA:

Human name - Linette Morningstar

Age - 21

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Jade

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

CONNECTICUT:

Human name - Annibelle Galvin

Age - 19

Hair - Red

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

PENNSYLVANIA:

Human name - Joshua Stover

Age - 20

Hair - Light brown

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

OREGON:

Human name - Tracy Canon

Age - 18

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Lime green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NEW MEXICO:

Human name - Marisol Lopez

Age - 17

Hair - Black

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MISSOURI:

Human name - Kyle Albarn

Age - 23

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Violet

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

WISCONSIN:

Human name - Daniel Pol

Age - 25

Hair - Black

Eyes - Honey

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

KENTUCKY:

Human name - Anthony Johnson

Age - 20

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

VERMONT:

Human name - Kelly Cole

Age - 28

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Almond

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

NEW HAMPSHIRE:

Human name - Ian Lite

Age - 16

Hair - Black

Eyes - Black

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

MONTANA:

Human name - Hannah Lakins

Age - 24

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

LOUISIANA:

Human name - Sean Dustin

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green (left) and brown (right)

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

MAINE:

Human name - Tituba Jackson

Age - 17

Hair - Autumn

Eyes - Green

Gender - Female

**xxxxx**

HAWAII:

Human name - Kahoku Thompson

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Black

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

TENNESSEE:

Human name - Harper Rodney

Age - 25

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

GEORGIA:

Human name - Tameka Pierce

Age - 18

Hair - Blue (dyed)

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

SOUTH CAROLINA:

Human name - Jason Philips

Age - 24

Hair - Red

Eyes - Scarlet

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NORTH CAROLINA:

Human name - Logan Barnes

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

NEVADA:

Human name - Aaron Sullivan

Age - 27

Hair - Jet black

Eyes - Auburn

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ARIZONA:

Human name - Tallis Monroe

Age - 17

Hair - Dirty blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

WASHINGTON:

Human name - Landon Reidy

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

WYOMING:

Human name - Sussie Cousins

Age - 24

Hair - Silver

Eyes - Biege

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MISSISSIPPI **(Did I spell that right?)**:

Human name - Bethany Dalton

Age - 18

Hair - Red

Eyes - Turquiose

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MASSACHUSETTS:

Human name - Mark Galvin

Age - 17

Hair - Black

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

ARKANSAS:

Human name - Wyatt Hanson

Age - 22

Hair - Red

Eyes - Carramell

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ILLINOIS:

Human name - Jordan Ferris

Age - 17

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

IOWA:

Human name - Destiny Stewart

Age - 21

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

IDAHO:

Human name - Terrance Waterson

Age - 23

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

ALBAMA:

Human name - Eden Lane

Age - 23

Hair - Black

Eyes - Violet

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxxx**

NEBRASKA:

Human name - Zachary Harrison

Age - 24

Hair - Silver

Eyes - Icy-blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxxx**

OKLAHOMA:

Human name - Phoebe Dixon

Age - 19

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Olive-green

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxxx**

KANSAS:

Human name - Dorothy Parker

Age - 24

Hair - Pale brown

Eyes - Dark brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

UTAH:

Human name - Austin Riles

Age - 24

Hair - Dark brown

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

OHIO:

Human name - Kodi Tucker

Age - 29

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

COLORADO:

Human name - Charolette Jennings

Age - 21

Hair - Light brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

INDIANA:

Human name - Henry Chokoa

Age - 23

Hair - Charcoal

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

MINNESOTA:

Human name - Lapis Mayhall

Age - 21

Hair - Chocolate-brown

Eyes - Indigo

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PAIRINGS SO FAR (seme on left, uke on right):**

**Nebraska x Idaho**

**Florida x Georgia (straight)**

**West Virginia x Maryland**

**Wisconsin x Minnesota**

**Michigan x Rhode Island**


End file.
